


Brotherly Time

by TicklyFandoms



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Brotherly Affection, Cuddles, Kuro starts to act like an older brother, M/M, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 04:24:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8042524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TicklyFandoms/pseuds/TicklyFandoms
Summary: Getting sick of the way Kuro is acting, Hyde and Lilly decide to tickle him until he starts acting like the older brother they knew and loved in the past.





	Brotherly Time

It was one of those nights that Kuro could relax. Mahiru was out training on how to use his weapon better with some of the other Eves, so Kuro got to spend some times with a few of his brother. Well…if you counted sleeping as spending time with them. Hyde, and Lilly were currently sitting near each other, watching as their older brother just slept, and barely talked to then. Lilly frowned, while Hyde could literally feel the veins in his head popping with irritation. It seemed that all Kuro did was sleep, and honestly? They haven’t got a chance like this for more than a decade. Gritting his teeth, Hyde stood up, and made his way over to the oldest brother, Lilly standing up in worry.

“Hey bro,” Hyde groaned out, shaking the sleeping vampire. Kuro yawned, and opened his eyes lightly, expecting to see Mahiru, but when he saw Hyde, he yawn again, and opened his eyes fully. Lilly kneeled down next to them, and brush his hair behind his ear. Kuro looked at them with a sleepy irritation, and stretched his sore muscles. “Are you going to be sleeping all the time, or are you going to talk to us, and uh…have an actual conversation?”

“Yeah Kuro,” Lilly agreed, frowning as Kuro yawned at them again. Kuro rubbed his eyes, and sat up a little. He knew this would happen. As soon as the Eve’s disappeared, these two would want to have a family bonding time, and honestly? Kuro did not feel like doing that. Leaning up a little more, Kuro just stared at them with a look of no interest in doing so whatsoever. “Really? Come on, let’s talk!”

Lilly smiled, clapping his hands together. Hyde nodded with excitement, but frowned when Kuro rolled his eyes, and went to lay down again. But when something grabbed his coat’s tails, he stopped, and turned to glare at Lilly, who had a hold of them. Lilly smiled innocently at him, but Kuro could tell something was turning in the youngest Servamp’s head. Feeling a little targeted, Kuro pulled his tails out of the other’s hands, and stood up. Hyde followed him, and smiled when he thought he was finally going to show them some attention, but when he started to walk away, Hyde growled, and pulled the tails of his coat.

“Would you stop it,” Kuro hissed out, irritation slipping through his tone. Lilly glared at the oldest Servamp, but smirked at Hyde. Hyde saw it, and leaned over to see what Lilly had to say. Kuro watched the whispering, and when Hyde smirked, and they both stared at him with mischievous expressions, he gulped. “What?”

“We think we should get you to talk to us, even if you don’t want to,” Hyde snickered out, stepping closer to the lazy Servamp. Kuro noticed this, and went to back up, but when he did, he smacked into a hard chest. Glancing back, Kuro quickly avoided the arms of Lilly, but ran into Hyde, who knocked him down, and tied his hands up with his long back scarf, and used Kuro’s coat to bind his legs together. Kuro was completely stuck. “There we go!”

“Now,” Kuro whispered, glaring at his younger brothers. Lilly sat on the other side of where Hyde was sitting, and examined Kuro’s body. The lazy vampire noticed this, and shivered slightly, not liking how open he felt. Pulling at the scarf and his coat tails, Kuro soon realized, Hyde tied him good. “How is this going to make me talk to you?”

Lilly and Hyde gave each other a devious smirk, which unnerved Kuro a little. Looking at them, Kuro soon began to realize what they planned to do. Tensing, Kuro growled, and pulled at his restraints harder. Hyde noticed, and snickered, gently reaching down, and scratching at the thin material of Kuro’s black tank-top. Since they took off his jacket to use as restraints, the thin clothing was going to do anything to help protect him, so when Hyde scratched as Kuro’s stomach, the Servamp gasped quietly, and squirmed in the restraints.

“Oh?” Lilly purred, poking all his fingers against Kuro’s ribs, making the bluenette bite his lip, and try to wiggle away from the fingers. Kuro felt a forced smile rising on his face, so he hid his face in his raised arms, not wanting them to see him that way. Lilly clicked his tongue, and dug his fingers into Kuro’s armpits, making a quiet laugh escape the oldest Servamp’s lips. Pulling his face out of his arm, Kuro struggled against the twenty fingers wiggling all over him. “Aw look Hyde! He still knows how to smile! I haven’t see that in a long time!”

Kuro groaned through is laughter at the teasing, but yelped when Hyde draw a line across his waist, and poked the dip in his hips. The two younger brothers noticed the sound, and gave each other a knowing look. Kuro seen the looks through his teary eyes, and shook his head as fast as he could. The two laughed when they saw his panicked expression, and slowly wiggled their fingers near his hips.

“N-no…please don’t,” Kuro begged through giggles. They weren’t even touching him yet, and he was laughing. Smirking at the mess they made of Kuro, Hyde gave the nod, and touched down the same time Lilly did. Kuro screeched, and bucked as hard as he could, but since they were all vampires, it was easy to hold the strong one down. Tears dripped down Kuro’s clenched eyes as his laughs slowly gained in volume. “N-not there! Plehaahahase! N-nohohoho!”

Kuro thrashed, and squirmed like never before. Hyde and Lilly never saw him like this. Kuro always kept his emotions in check, not wanting anyone to know what he was thinking. But seeing him now, laughing like a child with tears in his eyes, as he fought again his brother’s fingers. Hyde spider tapped his hips to some imaginary beat that was driving him nuts, while Lilly swirled small circles really slowly, and teasingly. Kuro’s laughter was quiet, but they could still hear the childlike innocence in it. Grinning, the younger vampires dug in his hips harder at the same time, and laughed at the high pitched squeal that left Kuro’s mouth.

“H-Hyde…L-Lilly…” Kuro laughed out, feeling his body start to shut down when the tickling was beginning to get too much. They seemed to notice that Kuro was near his limit, so with one last gaze of knowing, the two younger brothers struck in their older brother’s worst spots. Hyde sat on Kuro’s legs, and began to squeeze the Servamp’s hips and thighs with everything he had, while Lilly dug his fingers in Kuro’s armpits enough where the vampire completely lost control of him, laughing loudly. “N-NO! NOHAHAHAHAHA! S-STOP! PLEHEHEHEHASE!”

Kuro bucked and thrashed as hard as he could, which didn’t even phase the tickling vampires from making so many tears flood down his face, and as his body slowly started to slow down as he had no more fight left, and all his nerves were overloading from too much stimulation. Lilly and Hyde noticed that Kuro had stopped fighting, and his laughs went from quiet belly laughs to silent laughter as his body shook with sobs. Noticing the agony in their brother’s expression, they stopped quickly, and helped the shaking Servamp to sit up. Kuro let out little giggles as ghost tickles made their way on his body, even though the two younger Servamps stopped their tickling.

“Kuro?” Lilly asked quietly, rubbing soothing circles on the shaking Servamp. Kuro wrapped his arms around his waist, as he fell lightly against Hyde, letting his face rubbed against the blond’s neck. Hyde looked worryingly at Lilly, as he wrapped his arm’s around his brother’s waist, and brought him closer. Lilly got closer, and rubbed his fingers through Kuro’s blue hair, looking into the tired red eyes. Kuro glared at him tiredly, but lost it when he yawned. “You okay big brother?”

“You guys….” Kuro groaned out, feeling too tired to get out of Hyde’s hold, so he wrapped his arms around the younger Servamp, and relaxed against the hold. Hyde slowly stood up, and Lilly helped him move Kuro until the three of them were lying under a tree. Kuro felt the warmth of their bodies, as they sat close to him on each side. “Are pain in my asses…but…thank you.”

Hearing the thanks, Hyde smiled, and let out little snickers, while Lilly smiled, and laced their hands together. Hyde did the same, and Kuro felt the different body temperatures that both the younger Servamps had. Tightening their grip on his hands, Kuro sighed and closed his eyes. Feeling the Servamps leaning on him, as they put their heads on his shoulders. Smiling slightly, Kuro heard the purr Hyde let out, and the sigh of comfort that Lilly let out. Even though they almost tickled him to death, Kuro couldn’t help the feeling of love that burst through him as they cuddled against him.

“Will you start acting like an older brother now, instead of a lazy ass when we get time like this?” Hyde suddenly asked, his speech slurring due to the sleep trying to take him. Kuro sighed, but nodded, as he rubbed his head against Hyde. Seeming to like the answer enough, Hyde smiled, and let sleep take him, as he purred at the head rub Kuro did. “Good…”

“You know,” Lilly whispered, knowing that Hyde just passed out against Kuro. Kuro glanced at him, seeing the sleep tugging at the lust vampire as well. Lilly smiled at Kuro, and rubbed his head into the bluenette’s neck. “That’s all he and I ever wanted. Was for you to start acting like our brother again. We went without that for centuries due to the past.”

Kuro knew that the youngest Servamp was right. Due to that stupid decision of the past, that caused tension through all the Servamps, they haven’t been as close as they were before. Biting his lip, Kuro felt guilt rise as he realized that all the two needed was their big brother back. Kuro rubbed his cheek against Hyde’s blond hair, as he came face to face with what the problem was. Lilly smiled tiredly, when he knew what Kuro was thinking. Relaxing more against the bluenette, Lilly let his eyes close, as sleep finally overcome him, and he passed out.

“I know,” Kuro whispered, when both of them were finally fast asleep. Glancing down at their hands, Kuro felt a small smile making its way across his face. Rubbing his face against Lilly’s hair, Kuro pressed small kisses to each of his siblings forehead. Lilly and Hyde smiled small smiles in their sleeps, and Kuro know that they were dreaming something peaceful. “I promise…I’ll act more like an older brother. Thanks so much…for reminding me.”

Lying back more against the tree, Kuro tightened the grip he had on his younger brothers, and closed his eyes. Feeling more tired then he ever felt, do to the tickle torture the two put him though. Even though it was torture, Kuro couldn’t help but feel like it brought them closer together, for some reason. Letting out a sigh, a soft smile graced itself on his lips, as sleep finally tugged the last Servamp into a peaceful dream.


End file.
